


Krótka historia o kulinarnych katastrofach, (nie)potworach i heroicznych czynach

by Taifics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle jako najgorsza służąca jaką Rumplestiltskin kiedykolwiek miał, Bóg bez twarzy (No-face), F/M, I jedyna jaką kiedykolwiek miał, Nawiązanie do Spirited Away, Nawiązanie do baśni o Żabim Królu, historia z życia Belle i Rumplestiltskina z czasów Ponurego Zamczyska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Awanturnicza opowieść o służącej, która nie potrafiła gotować, o potworach, które być może wcale nie były potworami, o czynach heroicznych i haniebnych, ale także o piraniach, magii, ucieczkach, żabim księciu, diabelskich wywarach i herbacie...





	1. Kulinarne katastrofy

Ponure Zamczysko nie było przytulnym domem. Nocami wiatr wył w jego murach niby dzikie zwierzę, podłogi skrzypiały przeraźliwie, większość okien zasłaniały grube, szkarłatne kotary, a wysoko sklepione sufity ginęły w gęstym mroku. Na domiar złego z niektórych szuflad dobiegały szepty, oczy postaci na portretach podążały za przechodniem jak żywe, a drzwi na trzecim piętrze pojawiały się i znikały wedle własnego uznania.

Belle mieszkała w zamku dopiero od niedawna, ale nie sądziła, by mogła się w nim kiedykolwiek zadomowić. Niech minie sto lat, dwieście, a ona i tak się nie zadomowi! Za żadne skarby, za żadną książkę w Zaczarowanym Lesie, za żadną poza nim!

Nieszczęśliwa Belle stała właśnie w kuchni, którą z trudem udało jej się doprowadzić do stanu używalności i mieszała zupę w głębokim garze. Modliła się, by strawa okazała się jadalna. Ostatni nieudany eksperyment kulinarny eksplodował w jadalni, a jego resztki usuwała potem z dywanów i ścian przez tydzień.

– Chciałaś nas otruć! – oznajmił beztrosko Rumplestiltskin, chwilę po tym, jak pstryknięciem palców wysadził gar gulaszu w powietrze. – Ocaliłem nas od niechybnej śmierci!

Cóż, jaki zamek, taki właściciel, jak widać.

A kim właściwie była ta nieszczęśliwa Belle? Po prostu jakąś uwięzioną królewną, która nagle musiała nauczyć się prać, szyć, szorować i gotować. Wszystko to zaś szło jej niezdarnie, a za każdy błąd płaciła drwinami, obelgami, a w najgorszym wypadku: szorowaniem, sklejaniem, cerowaniem wszystkiego, co Rumplestiltskin upaćkał, połamał i porwał, by ją ukarać.

Taka była cena, jaką Belle zapłaciła za ocalenie swego kraju, ojca, bliskich, poddanych od śmierci z łap ogrów; na wieczność została skazana na służbę w Ponurym Zamczysku.

Choć dziewczyna bardzo się starała nie czuła się wcale jak bohaterka awanturniczej powieści; takiej pełnej bohaterskich czynów, rycerzy o złotych sercach i ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Belle była raczej jak Calineczka zniewolona przez złą ropuchę, której nie mogły jednak ocalić ani rybki, ani jaskółki, ani polne myszki. Już na zawsze miała pozostać w zamku, do śmierci słuchając smętnych pieśni wiatru wyjącego w zaczarowanych murach, zamiast rozkoszować się piękną muzyką dworskich grajków, zapraszanych na uczty przez jej ojca.

Zupa zabulgotała podejrzanie, odciągając uwagę Belle od tych niewesołych refleksji.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi:

– Nie kombinuj – ostrzegła garnek – bo skończysz jak gulasz, a wierz mi, że żadne z nas tego nie chce!

Zupa posłusznie umilkła i od tej pory warzyła się bezdźwięcznie.

– Dobrze, tak trzymaj – pochwaliła ją Belle, po czym zamrugała gwałtownie i parsknęła cichym śmiechem. Gadanie z garnkiem! – pomyślała, kręcąc głową. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i stanie się tak szalona, jak Rumplestiltskin! Ha! Może nawet nauczy się czarować? Albo chociaż gotować... Belle westchnęła cicho; w przeciwnym razie nie zdąży oszaleć, bo po prostu umrze z głodu.

Dziewczyna nabrała odrobinę zupy do starej, powyginanej chochli, podmuchała lekko parujący wywar i ostrożnie upiła łyk.

– Za mało pieprzu, za dużo soli – zdecydowała, sięgnęła do szafki i wyjęła z niej mały słoiczek pełen czarnego proszku. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym wsypała całą jego zawartość do gara, dolała trochę wody z dzbanka i zamieszała. Następnie zmniejszyła ogień pokrętłem i ruszyła do małego pomieszczenia, tuż obok kuchni. Jeszcze do niedawna pełniło ono funkcję spiżarni czy składzika, ale po jej porządkach w izdebce ulokowana została porcelana, talerze, spodki i sztućce.

Belle już miała wyciągać miski z kredensu, gdy nagle usłyszała niepokojący, gulgoczący dźwięk, dobiegający zza jej pleców. Odwróciła się na pięcie, a na progu, tuż przy samym wejściu do izby stało... coś strasznego.

Dziewczyna chciała krzyczeć, ale od razu sobie przypomniała, że prawdziwe bohaterki awanturniczych powieści (nie jakieś tam damy w opresji) nie krzyczą. Natychmiast zamknęła więc gotowe do krzyku usta.

Na progu groźnie bulgotała czarna, bezkształtna, lekko parująca istota wielkości szafy. Wodniste, białe ślepia lśniły w czarnej toni. Spoglądały wprost na nią.

– Eee, tego... – wymamrotała dziewczyna nerwowo. – Cześć! Też... Czy też... jesteś w tym zamku? – zapytała i uśmiechnęła się w nadziei na to, że uśmiech odwróci uwagę stworzenia od absurdalności jej wypowiedzi.

Czarna istota warknęła, powoli przelała się przez próg i ruszyła w stronę sparaliżowanej Belle. Może – myślała dziewczyna, odruchowo zasłaniając się krzesłem – może po prostu chce się przywitać? W końcu nikogo nie należy oceniać tylko po wyglądzie! To, że wygląda jak potwór wcale nie oznacza, że z niego faktycznie jest...

Wtedy istota rozdziawiła czarną paszczę, w której błysnęły białe, ostre jak wrzeciona kły.

– POTWÓR! – oznajmiła najgłośniej jak potrafiła, mając nadzieję, że obwieszczenie dotarło do wieży Rumplestiltskina i rzuciła się w przeciwległy kąt spiżarni. Zdążyła na czas. Zęby stworzenia z łatwością roztrzaskały krzesło, za którym się kryła jeszcze ułamek sekundy wcześniej.

Czarny glut nie poczuł się zrażony nieudanym atakiem i natychmiast rzucił się w stronę Belle. W tym samym momencie odsłonił jednak wyjście i dziewczyna (potykając się po drodze o stolik, stołek i framugę) wyskoczyła z izdebki jak poparzona.

– Rumplestiltskin! – krzyknęła, wybiegając z kuchni i pędząc przez jadalnię (Niech szlag trafi awanturnicze heroiny – niech żyją damy w opałach!). – RUMPLESZT... – przeklęła w duchu, wspinając się na kamienne schody i słysząc ryk potwora tuż, tuż... – MASZ ZA DŁUGIE IMIĘ! – wrzasnęła poirytowana.

Gulgoczący warkot i miarowe _plask-plask-plask_było tuż za jej plecami. Co się robi w takiej sytuacji? Gdzie są bohaterowie, kiedy są potrzebni? Nigdzie – odpowiedziała sobie, pnąc się w górę, w górę. Walczyła z suknią, która plątała się jej pod nogami, buty na niewielkim obcasiku uwierały ją, a gorset utrudniał oddychanie. Belle była wściekła, a bohaterów jak na złość zabrakło! Jesteś tu tylko ty – poinformowała samą siebie, gdy dobiegła do szczytu pierwszej kondygnacji schodów.

Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w tył: potwór doganiał ją, choć miał wyraźne problemy z utrzymaniem tempa. Raz skakał szybko, raz potykał się o swoje mokre łapy, topniał i scalał się. Jego nie całkiem materialne ciało wyraźnie przysparzało mu kłopotów w tym aż nazbyt materialnym świecie.

Belle zamrugała. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej szalony pomysł.

Pokonała jednym susem kilka ostatnich stopni drugiej kondygnacji, szybko skręciła w prawo i puściła się biegiem przez korytarz do sali, którą omijała dotąd szerokim łukiem.

– Chodź tu! – zawołała do potwora. – Chodź, chodź!

– ROOOOOBLLUUUUUUURRRRRR! – odparł potwór groźnie, plaskając za nią, odbijając się o ścian, turlając się i skacząc.

Dziewczyna naparła na drzwi do komnaty całym swoim relatywnie niewielkim ciałem. Były to wrota niesłychanie ciężkie i wysokie, ginące niemal w mroku, który wiecznie panował w górze, tam, hen, gdzie ukryty był sufit. Drzwi po chwili jęknęły leniwie i rozwarły się. Belle wpadała do środka.

Ogromna sala była jedną z niewielu, w których, nie wiedzieć czemu, okna były odsłonięte. W komnacie były maszkary, mutanty i bestie zamknięte w klatkach, w terrariach, uśpione i groźne, zamienione w kamień, martwe, wypchane, wysuszone, ustawione na półkach. Rumplestiltskin nie mówił, po co mu one były, a Belle i tak nie chciałaby wiedzieć. Niemal od razu po jej pierwszej wizycie w komnacie dziewczyna uciekła z niej i od tamtej pory już jej nie odwiedziła. Nie chciała nigdy więcej widzieć tych powykręcanych ciał, cicho chrapiących miniaturowych chimer, spętanych łańcuchami sfinksów, ani olbrzymiego akwarium pełnego purpurowych piranii o nabiegłych krwią oczach.

Tym razem jednak Belle nie miała wyboru. Dobiegła do akwarium, chwyciła szklaną konstrukcję pewnie z boku i czekała. Czarna maź wlała się do sali niemal natychmiast, zabulgotała, zarzęziła i skoczyła do niej, szczerząc kły. Dziewczyna bez wahania przewróciła akwarium. Szkło roztrzaskało się na posadzce, piranie wrzasnęły straszliwymi, niemal ludzkimi głosami, a woda zalała czarną istotę.

Przez chwilę komnata pełna była ciemnej, mętnej wody i przeraźliwie piszczących ryb. Potem zapadła cisza.

– Tak! – zawołała wesoło Belle. – Tak! Tak! I tak oto lady Belle poskromiła bestię, ocaliła zamek i...

Tej wspaniałej opowieści o bohaterskich czynach nie udało jej się jednak dokończyć, bo woda zabulgotała, piranie zawyły, a czarno-szara substancja, w której połyskiwały purpurowe, wrzeszczące ryby, glony i piasek z dna akwarium, zmartwychwstała, urosła i ryknęła. Widok był okropny. Stwór był olbrzymi! Wypełniał sobą połowę komnaty, a w jego pół-przezroczystych trzewiach miotały się i kwiczały krwistookie piranie!

Belle rozdziawiła usta w wyrazie niemego przerażenia. Instynkt samozachowawczy szybko jednak w niej odżył, wyrywając ją z nagłego paraliżu. Wyskoczyła z sali jak poparzony zając i pobiegła po schodach, do góry, do góry... Proszę – błagała w myślach – niech on tam będzie, niech on tam będzie! Wieża Rumplestiltskina była wszakże pułapką bez wyjścia i, jeżeli władcy zamku by w niej nie było, to pozostałoby jej już tylko rzucić się z okna, modląc się o cud, magiczną jaskółkę wielkości konia, albo wróżkę chrzestną, pegaza, albo... niechby nawet smoka! Cokolwiek!

– Rumplestiltskin! – zawołała, wskakując na ostatnią partię schodów, wąską, krętą i czując ból w nogach, w klatce piersiowej... – RUMPLE! RUMPLE! – krzyczała ostatkiem sił, nie mogąc już wykrztusić jego pełnego imienia.

– RAAAAAAAAAAABLLLL! – wybulgotała zmora, pluskając pędem za nią.

Belle otworzyła drzwi do pracowni Rumplestiltskina i zamarła. W środku nie było żywego ducha. Tylko sięgające powały regały ksiąg z zaklęciami, półki pełne słojów o migoczącej zawartości i długi stół, na którym rozstawiona była przedziwna aparatura. Spojrzenie dziewczyny powędrowało natychmiast do kołowrotka w rogu, przy oknie, ale nawet tam czarnoksiężnika po prostu nie było.

Belle podbiegła do okna, ustawiając się między nim a regałem z książkami. Czarna maź wyrwała drzwi z zawiasów. Och, a więc oswoiła się już nieco ze swoją wodnistością – pomyślała przelotnie Belle.

– ARBUUUUUUL! – zawyło stworzenie.

Belle zerknęła na okno, ale skok byłby samobójstwem. Na dole, setki metrów niżej były szare skały i nic więcej.

Potwór rzucił się na nią, nie dając jej czasu na dalsze rozważania. Dziewczyna bez wahania cisnęła w niego pustym słojem, który zgarnęła ze stołu. Maź zarzęziła i, ku jej przerażeniu, wchłonęła w siebie słój i... chyba... trochę urosła.

– O, nie, nie! – jęknęła Belle. – Nie rośnij już!

Stworzenie beknęło, piranie w jego ciele zapiszczały. Belle nie czekała na cud. Dała susa w bok i spróbowała obejść potwora, ale zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. Kły niemal musnęły jej ramię. Odskoczyła gwałtownie. Niewiele myśląc, chwyciła książkę z regału i z ukłuciem żalu w sercu cisnęła nią w potwora. Ten jednak zaabsorbował ją i znów urósł. Belle przerażona rzuciła w niego fiolką z czymś fioletowym, potem słoikiem z zielonym szlamem, złotym pucharem... Nie wiedziała, co robić! Wiedziała, że rzucanie ma fatalny efekt, ale musiała się bronić, musiała! Zgarnęła ze stolika szklane naczynie z czymś pomarańczowym i rzuciła. I to był straszny błąd...

Czarna istota urosła, zalśniła, ryknęła. Nie była już tak wodnista. Była teraz wielka, sięgała sufitu i szczerzyła kły, emanowała magią, a jej masywne łapy wieńczyły ostre, karmazynowe pazury.

Belle wyminęła istotę chyłkiem, korzystając z tego, że kształtuje się ona powoli na nowo, rosną jej łuski, futro, rogi!

Dziewczyna wypadła na klatkę schodową, dysząc ciężko. W holu zobaczyła lśniącą złotą zbroję z mieczem i kopią. Porwała miecz i pobiegła na dół gotowa uciekać z zamku. O ile, oczywiście, wcześniej nie padnie z wycieńczenia. Kolka dokuczała jej, a potwór, na którego nie śmiała już nawet spoglądać podążał za nią. Słyszała jak warczy i sapie. Miecz ciążył jej w dłoni. Wszystko ją bolało i absolutnie, wcale, ani odrobinkę nie byłą bohaterką. Nie była też wspaniała i dobra, bo nie potrafiła dostrzec w tym potworze czującej istoty. Widziała tylko potwora i bała się go.

Belle dotarła do jadalni, sapiąc i dysząc w sposób zupełnie nieprzystający damie. Nie mogła już dalej biec. Nie mogła choćby chciała. Zatrzymała się przy stole, uniosła miecz i czekała na cud.

Maź dotarła do niej szybko. Miała sześć masywnych łap, szeroką paszczę, zajmowała połowę jadalni i wyraźnie szykowała się do ataku.

Belle spojrzała na stwora błagalnie:

– I... na pewno... nie... możemy... – wydyszała z trudem – zacząć... jeszcze... raz?

Istota wyszczerzyła kły w szerokim uśmiechu.


	2. Szkodnik!

Rumplestiltskin zasnął. W końcu, po wielu, wielu nocach niespania, zasnął na dobre.

Odsypiał wielodniowe polowanie na magiczną żabę. Najpierw przez tydzień szukał po bezkresnym lesie magicznej żaby, żeby się następnie dowiedzieć, że przeklęty płaz został na powrót zamieniony w księcia, bo jakaś umysłowo niesprawna królewna postanowiła go pocałować. Rumplestiltskin potrzebował jednak tej konkretnej żaby, więc przez kolejny tydzień polował na żabiego księcia, uciekającego na przełaj przez las z księżniczką. Niestety, parze pomagała wróżka chrzestna królewny, więc wytropienie ich było dosyć trudne. Ostatecznie jednak, po zawarciu układu z młodszym bratem księcia, który także wolał, żeby starszy brat pozostał żabą (tron, sukcesja, bla, bla, bla), udało się schwytać uciekającą parę. Rumplestiltskin zamienił księcia w żabę, wrócił do zamku i przez trzy kolejne noce ważył eliksir z magicznej żaby.

Nic więc dziwnego, że zasnął w fotelu, w lochu, tuż obok izby tortur. W jednej chwili gotował wywar, w następnej chrapał jak stare smoczysko.

Obudziło go dopiero jakieś przedziwne zamieszanie w jadalni, które zdecydowanie nie brzmiało jak wezwanie na obiad. Coś w snach wołało jego imię, ale postanowił to zignorować. To nie był głos Baelfiere'a, więc co go to mogło obchodzić? Wzywanie jednak uporczywie wracało, a wraz z nim te hałasy. Te nieustanne bulgotania, krzyki...

– Co do... – wymamrotał sennie Rumplestiltskin, wystawiając nos z lochu i niespiesznie sunąc w stronę jadalni.

Pokonał schody, skręcił i nagle zaatakowało go coś błękitno-brązowego.

***

Belle wybiegła z jadalni, dysząc jak koń pociągowy i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. W akcie ostatecznej desperacji rzuciła się na potwora z mieczem i rozcięła go na dwie połowy, więc teraz były już dwa potwory. Gorzej! Po chwili istota zrozumiała jak działa mechanizm podziału i samoistnie zaczęła się dzielić na coraz to nowe byty. Gdy dziewczyna podjęła kolejną decyzję o odwrocie, czarnych stworzeń było już w jadalni pięć, a wszystkie szybko rosły, pożerając przy tym, co tylko się dało: krzesła, stół, gobeliny, zbroje...

Belle nie zdążyła zrobić nawet trzech kroków za progiem, a już na wpadła na jakąś przeszkodę; twardą przeszkodę, pachnącą skórą, błotem i magią.

– Rumple! – sapnęła Belle. Włosy miała w nieładzie, w dłoni niezdarnie ściskała starą szczotkę (była lżejsza niż miecz i tak samo jak miecz bezużyteczna w walce z potworem), a w jej oczach czaił się obłęd.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – fuknął czarnoksiężnik, odskakując od niej jak poparzony. – Czyżby sprzątanie cię przerosło?

Belle potrząsnęła głową i gestem wskazała na jadalnię:

– Potwór – oznajmiła zwięźle.

Rumplestiltskin spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem:

– Pająk czy mysz? – zaskrzeczał złośliwie i płynnym gestem otworzył drzwi.

Dziewczyna usłyszała tylko głośne gulgoczące warczenie. Rumple natychmiast zatrzasnął i zablokował drzwi, w które od razu coś solidnie łupnęło, raz, drugi, trzeci... Czarnoksiężnik odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Belle z miną kogoś, kto otworzył szafę, a z niej wypadły nadgniłe zwłoki.

– Szkodnik! – syknął jadowicie, pochylając się w stronę Belle tak, że widziała cętki w jego nadnaturalnie olbrzymich tęczówkach. – Jak do tego doszło?

– Ja... ja... – wyjąkała Belle, cofając się asekuracyjnie o krok – ...robiłam zupę i...

– I co? – parsknął Rumple, robiąc przy tym jakiś dziwny nieokreślony dyg. – Postanowiłaś ją doprawić bogiem bez twarzy?

Belle już chciała się sprzeciwić, gdy nagle, bez ostrzeżenia Rumple odciągnął ją na bok.

– Co słyszysz? – zapytał powoli, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy, jakby szukał w niej odpowiedzi.

Królewna potrząsnęła głową lekko oszołomiona:

– Nic – odparła – zupełnie nic.

– A! – zakrzyknął Rumple, wskazując na nią palcem, po czym kierując go żywiołowo w stronę podłogi. Spod drzwi powoli wypływała czarna kałuża.

Belle odskoczyła gwałtownie.

– Dobrze! – ucieszył się czarnoksiężnik.

– To jest dobrze? – zdziwiła się Belle, szykując się już do ucieczki.

– Odruchy masz prawidłowe – stwierdził Rumplestiltskin, przechylając lekko głowę – czyli nie pożarł twojej duszy.

– A mógł? – Belle spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

Rumple zignorował pytanie, bo maź zaczęła lekko powarkiwać i tężeć.

– Na nas czas! – zakrzyknął, chwycił Belle pod ramię i wszystko rozpłynęło się w oparach fioletowego dymu.


	3. Potwór?

Gdy magiczna mgła rozwiała się, oczom Belle ukazał się znajomy widok: regały, stół, kołowrotek – wnętrze wieży-pracowni. Kawałki szkła poniewierały się po podłodze, a krzesła były porozrzucane po podłodze, ale poza tym większych zniszczeń nie było.

– Ktoś potłukł moje naczynia... – wymruczał Rumplestiltskin, unosząc do światła odłamek jakiejś fiolki czy słoja. – Ktoś poprzewracał moje krzesła...

– Mogę wyjaśnić... – zaczęła pospiesznie Belle.

Rumplestiltskin zachichotał cicho, a chichot ten rozszedł się po pustej sali głośnym echem.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, złotko – odparł czarnoksiężnik, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała groźna nuta. – Mogę sobie wyobrazić, co się stało – dodał jadowicie i zaczął krążyć po pracowni. – Moja niemądra służąca po raz kolejny udowodniła, że powinna mieć zakaz wstępu do kuchni, bo najwyraźniej nie potrafi nawet odróżnić boga bez twarzy od przypraw!

Belle zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi. Jej błękitne oczy pociemniały gwałtownie, zupełnie jakby lazurowe, letnie niebo zasnuły nagle burzowe chmury.

– Och, daj spokój! – zaczęła groźnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Niby skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to nie pieprz? Kto normalny wie takie rzeczy?

Rumplestiltskin obrócił się ku niej w dzikiej parodii piruetu:

– Ja wiem! – odparł prosto.

Belle spojrzała na niego wymownie. Przymiotnik „normalny” raczej nie mógł stanowić elementu jego charakterystyki. Ta uwaga chyba dotarła do niego za pośrednictwem jej chmurnego spojrzenia, bo drgnął dziwnie, oparł dłonie na biodrach i wypalił:

– Nieustannie czytasz, czytasz, czytasz... Jak to jest, że tyle czytasz i akurat o tym nie czytałaś?

Belle pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem:

– Och, przestań! – burknęła. – Dobrze wiesz, że między praniem twoich koszul, odkurzaniem, gotowaniem i podawaniem ci herbaty mam dość mało czasu na czytanie. Może, gdybym nie miała na głowie CAŁEGO zamku, to przeczytałabym książkę o tym, jak odróżniać boga bez twarzy od przyprawy do zupy!

Rumplestiltskin w okamgnieniu pojawił się tuż przed nią, mordując ją wzrokiem.

– Zapominasz – wycedził – dlaczego tu jesteś.

Belle, która normalnie spłoszyłaby się całkowicie i pewnie umknęłaby do kąta, poczuła nagle przypływ odwagi. Spojrzała na niego dumnie wyprostowana:

– Nie – odparła. – To ty zapominasz, że jestem tu służącą i nie mam obowiązku znać się na magii, czytać o niej czy odróżniać przyprawy od potworów. Tego umowa nie obejmowała. To jest twoja działka, jak mniemam.

Rumplestilstskin odsunął się nieco i mogłaby przysiąc, że na jego pokrytej złocistą łuską twarzy dostrzegła cień uśmiechu. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

– Co w ogóle słoik z tym robił w kuchni? – zapytała Belle, gdy chwila ciszy niekomfortowo się przeciągnęła.

Czarownik zmarszczył brwi:

– Był w moim składziku przy kuchni. Trzymam tam różne takie. Wiesz, szkodniki, insekty, wróżki... – zamyślił się nagle – ...to chyba synonimy.

– W tej małej izdebce, znaczy? – zagadnęła, a on przytaknął. – Teraz trzymam tam talerze i miski. Och... – zrozumiała nagle – więc to nie była spiżarnia z przyprawami!

Rumplestiltskin westchnął teatralnie:

– Jesteś najgorszą służącą jaką kiedykolwiek miałem!

– Jestem jedyną służącą jaką kiedykolwiek miałeś!

Czarnoksiężnik wzruszył tylko ramionami i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się po drugiej stronie blatu. Jego długopalczaste dłonie chwytały jakieś przyrządy, przestawiały fiolki i słoiki:

– Muszę wiedzieć, czym go nafaszerowałaś – oznajmił, a widząc niepewną minę Belle dodał: – co pochłonął, zjadł, pożarł, wciągnął...

– Już! Rozumiem, rozumiem! – fuknęła królewna. – Więc tak: wsypałam go do zupy fasolowej, dolałam wody, potem chyba zjadł krzesło, za którym się chowałam. Wylałam na niego też te paskudne piranie...

– Moje piranie? – syknął RUMPLE.

Belle rzuciła mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Wchłonął wszystkie wraz z akwarium, piaskiem i glonami. Była też jakaś książka z twojego regału... Czy myślisz, że da się ją odzyskać, bo...

Tym razem to Rumplestiltskin spojrzał na nią wymownie. Belle westchnęła smętnie i kontynuowała:

– Był jakiś pusty słoik i kolejna fiolka z czymś fioletowym, złoty puchar, jakiś słoik z czymś zielonym, z czymś pomarańczowym... Potem zeżarł połowę jadalni, a, gdy przecięłam go tym mieczem, to...

– Niech zgadnę – wymamrotał czarownik, szperając po półkach z buteleczkami o lśniących zawartościach – rozdwoił się?

– Nawet roztroił i potem... Było ich już z pięć! – zakończyła i poczuła się nagle trochę głupio. – Słuchaj, przepraszam za ten bałagan. Nie za uwolnienie go, bo to NIE była moja wina, ale za to, że potłukłam twoje magiczne słoiki, no i za te piranie... Choć dalej uważam, że były paskudne, ale, hej, nie należy nikogo oceniać po wyglądzie!

Rumplestiltskin, który przez całą tę przemowę pochłonięty był kartkowaniem ksiąg, szperaniem po półkach i wyciąganiem osobliwych narzędzi z szuflad, odwrócił się nagle i spojrzał na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

– Nie? – zapytał wysokim głosem. – To dlaczego bóg bez twarzy rujnuje nam teraz zamek?

Belle zmrużyła oczy:

– Co masz na myśli?

– Bóg bez twarzy – zaczął Rumple, wracając do szperania – nie ma twarzy z pewnego powodu. Zawsze bowiem – mówił, zerkając na nią wymownie – kradnie twoją. Nie, nie – dodał pospiesznie, widząc, że dziewczyna chce zadać jakieś idiotyczne pytanie – nie twoją _twoją_, złotko. Odzwierciedla twoje zachowania. Staje się tym, czym go czynisz. To ty, moja droga Belle, sprawiłaś, że jest potworem.

– Co? – zdziwiła się królewna i pokręciła energicznie głową. – Nie, nie to niemożliwe! – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. – Przywitałam się z nim!

– Jak to miło z twojej strony! – zaskrzeczał złośliwie Rumplestiltskin. – A co mu powiedziałaś? Hm? I ważniejsze: co zrobiłaś?

– Powiedziałam... – Belle zawahała się krótko i walcząc z zażenowaniem dokończyła: – … „Cześć! Czy też... jesteś w tym zamku?”

Czarnoksiężnik zastygł w bezruchu i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby mu właśnie oświadczyła, że planuje w najbliższej przyszłości poślubić smoka i zamieszkać z nim na chmurze.

– Tak, wiem – wtrąciła Belle, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś wrednego. – To nie było zbyt błyskotliwe. Zaskoczył mnie! – wytłumaczyła się.

Rumplestiltskin przełknął odpowiedź. Zachichotał tylko pod nosem, wracając do myszkowania:

– A co zrobiłaś?

– Schowałam się za krzesłem.

– A! – ucieszył się Rumple, jakby właśnie usłyszał to, czego się spodziewał. – I co? Czyż w tej twojej małej główce nie pojawiła się wtedy myśl, by go tym krzesłem – zachichotał – ... rąbnąć?

Na twarzy Belle odmalowało się oburzenie:

– Nie!

– Nie? – czarownik udał zdziwienie. – A więc nie schowałaś się za krzesłem, bo zobaczyłaś w nim strasznego potwora?

Królewna zawahała się.

– Ach! Widzisz! – zakrzyknął Rumplestiltskin triumfalnie. – Nie tacy szlachetnie jesteśmy, jak myśleliśmy, hm?

Belle poczuła się dziwnie nieswojo. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili nie miała trafnej riposty na złośliwości czarownika. Miał rację. Zobaczyła w nim przecież potwora. Potem wcale nie było lepiej: próbowała zabić stworzenie na wiele sposobów, a o tym wszystkim myślała jako o akcie heroizmu! Morderstwo jako akt heroizmu! Co w nią wstąpiło? Nic dziwnego, że bóg bez twarzy tak się rozrósł i był tak wściekły. Odzwierciedlało tylko jej zachowanie.

Och, a piranie? Czyż i one nie zasłużyły na życie, jakkolwiek by nie wyglądały? Belle zaś poświeciła je bez wahania! Gorzej! Skazując je na pewną śmierć, chciała jednocześnie zadać śmierć potworowi!

Pogrążona w tych niewesołych myślach, Belle nie zauważyła nawet, że Rumplestiltskin przestał się krzątać i stanął tuż obok niej.

– No – zagaił – nie ma co się mazać, złotko. Ostatecznie – przechylił zawadiacko głowę – miałaś rację: to jest potwór. Nie krzyw się! Jak myślisz, dlaczego zamknąłem go w słoiku?

Belle spojrzała na niego nieprzekonana.

– A teraz – dodał czarownik, chowając jedną, pustą fiolkę do kieszeni, a drugą, pełną szkarłatnej substancji unosząc do góry – czas na małą przygodę. Bo, oczywiście, lubisz przygody? Awanturnicze powieści? Hm? Gotowa, by się trochę poawanturować?

Belle nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo wszystko znów spowił fioletowy opar.


	4. Piękna i Bestia

Królewna zamrugała. Znajdowali się w lochu pod jadalnią. Z góry dochodziły trzaski i hałasy. Najwyraźniej bóg bez twarzy pozostał tam, gdzie go ostatnio widzieli i demolował zamek w najlepsze.

Rumplestiltskin ruszył schodami do góry bez słowa tak szybko, że Belle musiała za nim pobiec, by nie stracić go z oczu. Złapała go za łokieć:

– Poczekaj! – sapnęła. – Co chcesz zrobić?

Czarownik spojrzał na nią:

– A, tak! – zakrzyknął i wcisnął jej do rąk fiolkę ze szkarłatnym płynem. – Masz – oznajmił.

– Co to?

– Po prostu to na niego wylej, gdy powiem „już” i tyle. Naprawdę nie musisz wiedzieć więcej – odparł Rumple i już miał ruszyć dalej, ale... uścisk małych dłoni na jego łokciu nie zelżał:

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki mi nie powiesz, co to mu zrobi!

Rumplestiltskin westchnął z irytacją:

– Zawsze mogę zamknąć cię w lochu i zrobić wszystko sam. Tak, tak chyba byłoby nawet lepiej... Oddawaj fiolkę! – zażądał i wyciągnął dłoń, by odebrać naczynie.

Belle cofnęła się:

– Nie ma mowy!

Rumple zmarszczył brwi:

– Wiesz, że odebranie ci tej fiolki to dla mnie pestka, prawda?

Dziewczyna zacisnęła naczynie w dłoni:

– Tak? A ja mogę ją stłuc zanim się obejrzysz!

Czarownik wzruszył ramionami, a fiolka rozpłynęła się w dłoniach Belle i zmaterializowała się między jego kciukiem a palcem skazującym.

– Będę wspaniałomyślny i nie odeślę cię do lochu. Obiecałem ci przygodę, prawda? Możesz iść ze mną – Rumple uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie – ale nie wchodź mi w drogę – ostrzegł – bo spędzisz w lochu miesiąc. Na co zresztą zasługujesz, bo mnie obudziłaś!

To rzekłszy, Rumplestiltskin ruszył schodami do obszernego holu, z którego nieustannie dobiegały dźwięki tłuczenia, łamania, roztrzaskiwania sprzętów.

Belle popędziła za nim.

***

W rozległym holu między wrotami do zamku a jadalnią bóg bez twarzy szalał bez opamiętania, zrywał draperie ze ścian, niszczył obrazy szponami i rogami. Ryczał przy tym tak, że budowla drżała w posadach. Nie występował już jednak w pięciu odrębnych wersjach. Najwyraźniej wchłonął swoje własne klony i stał się przez to jeszcze większy, wielki, niczym smok, a jego ciało raz było w pełni materialne, pokryte kosmatą sierścią, raz zaś wodniste jak zupa, z której powstał. Rozrywając wszystko na strzępy, ryczał jak niedźwiedź i bulgotał jak wywar. Białe ślepia i ostre kły lśniły w mroku.

Rumplestiltskin zaczaił się za rogiem, a tuż za nim przycupnęła Belle.

– Zostań tutaj, jeśli łaska – wymamrotał czarownik. – Jeszcze mi tego brakuje, żeby ci powyrywał kończyny.

– Doceniam troskę – odparła uprzejmie Belle.

– Troskę? – zdziwił się Rumple. – Bez kończyn nie będziesz mogła sprzątać ani prać. Co byłby z ciebie za pożytek?

Królewna skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

Rumplestiltskin wyciągnął szkarłatną fiolkę i już miał iść, ale...

– Poczekaj, proszę – wyszeptała błagalnie Belle.

– Co? – syknął zniecierpliwiony czarnoksiężnik.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, zerkając w kierunku boga bez twarzy, który harcował w najlepsze zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od nich.

– Proszę, powiedz mi, co chcesz z nim zrobić – szepnęła najdelikatniej jak umiała. – To moja wina, że stał się taki... zły. Może mogłabym pomóc, zrobić coś...

– Oferowałem przecież, ale odmówiłaś – odparł Rumplestiltskin z irytacją. – Jak chcesz to możesz czynić honory i wylać to tu na tego tam.

Belle spojrzała nieufnie na fiolkę:

– Nie mogę – oznajmiła. – Skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co mu to zrobi, to znaczy, że to coś strasznego, a ja nie chcę zadać mu więcej bólu niż już...

– Gadanie, gadanie, gadanie... – fuknął czarownik, zbywając ją gestem. – Gadaniem nie pokonamy boga bez twarzy – płynnym ruchem zbliżył fiolkę do jej twarzy – pokonamy go tym! – zakończył.

Belle ponownie uczepiła się jego łokcia.

– No dobrze, dobrze – syknął Rumplestiltskin, znajdujący się wyraźnie u kresu cierpliwości. – Zawartość tej fiolki wydrze z niego wszystko to, co pochłonął. Kawałeczek, po kawałeczku. Każda pirania, każda kropla zupy, każdy mebel, nawet ta durna książka, na której tak ci zależało... Wszystko zostanie z niego wyszarpane siłą, a potem... – czarnoksiężnik pokazał jej pustą fiolkę, którą miał zatkniętą za pasem – Potem wpakuję to, co z niego zostanie do pustej.

Usta Belle rozwarły się w wyrazie niezmąconej niczym grozy. Podstępny czarownik skorzystał z okazji, że królewnie mowę odebrało, wyrwał się z jej uścisku i skoczył w stronę istoty, która właśnie zajmowała się rozdzieraniem dywanu na strzępy.

– Kuku! – zawołał Rumplestiltskin, przykuwając tym uwagę stworzenia. – Chodź do tatusia!

Bóg bez twarzy zjeżył się cały, spiął się i zawarczał groźnie.

– U! – zakrzyknął czarownik, robiąc przy tym dziwaczny pół-piruet. – Poznaje mnie!

Istota przeciągnęła ostrymi pazurami po posadzce, żłobiąc w niej głębokie koleiny.

– No chodź tu – zagaił Rumplestiltskin.

Boga bez twarzy nie trzeba było długo zachęcać. Natychmiast zaczął pełznąć w stronę prześladowcy, charcząc przy tym i bulgocząc.

Czarownik odkorkował fiolkę i czekał.

Istota była tuż, tuż...

Wtem nagle Rumplestiltskin poczuł jak coś zwala go z nóg. Przez ułamek sekundy, oszołomiony czarnoksiężnik rozważał, czy nie popełnił błędu. Może bóg bez twarzy zdążył wyhodować jakieś paskudne, podstępne macki, którymi zaatakował go z boku? Jednak ta myśl nie postała w jego głowie długo. To, co go zaatakowało na pewno nie było macką. Z nóg zwaliła go Belle! Mała, uparta, przebrzydła, wścibska...

– BELLE! – krzyknął wściekły, podnosząc się z posadzki. Fiolka ze szkarłatnym płynem roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. Tak samo zresztą jak puste naczynie. – Coś ty zrobiła najlepszego! – warknął Rumplestiltskin, spoglądając na dziewczynę, która także usiłowała wstać.

Bóg bez twarzy wyminął ich, nie zdążył zahamować i wpadł prosto na zamknięte drzwi do jadalni. Odbił się od nich i potrząsnął łbem oszołomiony.

– Przepraszam! – zawołała Belle. – Ale nie mogę ci na to pozwolić! – rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie na boga bez twarzy, olbrzymiego i groźnego. – Sama sobie z nim poradzę – dodała.

Rumplestiltskin był nie mniej zdezorientowany, niż masywne, czarne stworzenie, które nadal potrząsało łbem przy wejściu do jadalni. Służąca zwariowała i postanowiła dać się głupio zabić. Czarnoksiężnik nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien uczynić w tak absurdalnej sytuacji. Nie mógł używać magii przeciwko bogu bez twarzy, bo to by go tylko wzmocniło. Nie mógł gnać za Belle, jakby mu zależało. To była w końcu tylko służąca i to do tego dość beznadziejna.

_Dlaczego więc dotąd jej nie zamieniłeś w taboret, skoro tyle ci sprawia kłopotów?_ – zapiszczał złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.

Bo nie taka była umowa! – odparł inny, rozdrażniony głosik.

_Pozwolisz jej więc robić co chce i zawsze stawiać na swoim?_ – kontynuował złośliwy.

Tego nie powiedziałem! – warknął rozdrażniony.

_A teraz martwisz się, że coś jej się stanie?_

Nie będzie mogła pracować!

_I jesteś pewny, że o to ci chodzi? _

– Stój! – zawołał za nią Rumplestiltskin, przekrzykując własne myśli. – Wracaj tu! Belle!

Ale było już za późno. Dziewczyna była o krok od stworzenia, a ono wyraźnie zwęszyło jej obecność.

– Nie rób tego! – syknął czarownik, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Belle wyprostowała się dumnie i spojrzała bogu bez twarzy prosto w białe ślepia. Istota także się wyprostowała, ryknęła donośnie i rozwarła paszczę pełną ostrych zębów, by pochłonąć dziewczynę w całości. Królewna ani drgnęła. Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę olbrzymiego pyska i pokornie czekała na śmierć.

Rumplestiltskin stał jak sparaliżowany. Nie mógł się ruszyć czy odwrócić wzroku.

Szczęki kłapnęły tuż przed nosem Belle. Bóg bez twarzy znieruchomiał, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. Stali tak twarzą w twarz. Rogata, olbrzymia bestia, zgarbiona, skulona i nagle dziwnie spokojna. I Belle: niewielka dziewczyna o poczochranych brązowych włosach, której dłoń delikatnie gładziła pysk stworzenia.

Bóg bez twarzy powarkiwał cicho (mruczał?), pozwalając by malutka ręka zaplątała się w jego kosmate, czarne futro. Belle uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do przedziwnego stworzenia, a ono nagle zaczęło się kurczyć. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wyjął korek w zlewie. Rogi roztopiły się, futro rozmyło, przerzedziło i spłynęło z grzbietu istoty niby woda. Uwięzione w jej ciele ryby wypłynęły zeń z piskiem radości, a kawałki szkła, krzeseł, tkanin zaczęły materializować się wszędzie dookoła. W końcu zaś nie pozostało już nic, tylko mała kupka czarnego proszku, a i ona wnet rozpłynęła się w niebycie.


	5. Heroiczne czyny

– Pa, pa – wyszeptała cicho Bella, opuszczając dłoń.

Rumplestiltskin wybudził się z dziwnego odrętwienia, zamrugał zdziwiony i tanecznym krokiem dotarł do dziewczyny.

– Wcale nieźle – oznajmił, usiłując zachować swój zwyczajowy nonszalancki ton. – Chociaż mój pomysł był lepszy.

Belle spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, ale niczego nie powiedziała. Dobrze wiedziała, że był pod wrażeniem. I ta wiedza wystarczyła jej za wszystkie pochwały.

– Powiedziałeś, że bóg bez twarzy odzwierciedla twarz tego, z kim się spotka – powiedziała spokojnie. – Tym razem okazałam mu życzliwość.

– Czyli... – zaczął powoli Rumplestiltskin – … jednak nie jesteś potworem?

– Chyba nie – stwierdziła Belle. – Po prostu osądziłam go zbyt pochopnie. Więcej nie popełnię tego błędu.

Rumplestiltskin westchnął:

– Trochę szkoda.

– Szkoda? – Belle zmarszczyła brwi.

– Że jednak nie jesteś potworem – wyjaśnił.

– Nie – dziewczyna pokręciła głową – ani trochę nie szkoda.

– A może masz rację? – Rumplestiltskin zachichotał. – Jeden potwór w tym zamku w zupełności wystarczy!

– Rumple! – syknęła na niego Belle. – Nie jesteś potworem! Przed chwilą przecież próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać, bo bałeś się, że coś mi się stanie, czyż nie? Potwory tak nie postępują.

– Nie wiem, czy podoba mi się podoba, że używasz tego skrótu – burknął czarnoksiężnik, robiąc obrażoną minę i zupełnie ignorując resztę jej wypowiedzi.

Królewna wzruszyła ramionami:

– Masz za długie imię – oznajmiła.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Dziwaczną ciszę przerwała Belle:

– Jak myślisz, co się z nim stało? – zapytała nerwowo. – Chyba go nie... no wiesz...

– Nie, nie, nie! – Rumplestiltskin machnął ręką. – Wrócił do pierwotnego stanu i sobie poszedł. Taka strata! Wiesz jak trudno było go złapać?

Oboje bez słowa ruszyli w stronę jadalni.

– Skoro o tym mowa, to skąd go właściwie wytrzasnąłeś? – zagadnęła Belle, odblokowując drzwi do pomieszczenia.

– To bardzo długa historia – stwierdził Rumple, otwierając przed nią drzwi. – W skrócie: bóg bez twarzy zadomowił się w łaźni pewnej starej wiedźmy i tam postanowił popisywać się sztuczką z wytwarzaniem złota, a to, jak powszechnie wiadomo, jest moja działka. Nie spodobała mi się konkurencja.

– I za to zamknąłeś go w słoju? Naprawdę?

Nuta rozczarowania w głosie Belle trochę go zabolała, więc szybko dodał:

– Oczywiście, że nie! Za to też, ale... poza tym zdemolował łaźnię i zeżarł kilku klientów, których, swoją drogą, udało mi się ocalić. Można więc powiedzieć, że uwięzienie go było heroicznym czynem!

– Jeżeli zamykanie kogoś w słoiku nazywasz heroicznym czynem...

– Ani słowa, ani słowa! – przerwał jej Rumple, nagle o czymś sobie przypominając: – Wiesz, co byłoby heroicznym czynem? Uratowanie moich biednych piranii!

– O, rany, masz rację! Lecę po jakiś dzbanek z wodą! Oby nie było za późno! – zawołała, biegnąc w stronę kuchni.

Rumplestiltskin oparł się o stół w jadalni i rozejrzał się dookoła. Pomieszczenie było doszczętnie zdemolowane.

– I to jest heroiczny czyn – szepnął sam do siebie, odprowadzając Belle wzrokiem, po czym zawołał za nią. – Pamiętaj, że ktoś musi to wszystko posprzątać!

– Więc bierz się do roboty! – dobiegł go jej głos z oddali.

Rumplestiltskin uśmiechnął się tylko i nic nie powiedział.


	6. Wzajemna pomoc

Doprowadzenie zamku do ładu trwało tydzień. Belle w tym czasie mało spała. Jej dni, od rana do późnego wieczora, wypełnione były po brzegi noszeniem wiader gorącej wody z mydlinami na różne kondygnacje, szorowaniem ocalałych dywanów i zeskrobywaniem resztek eliksirów z posadzki w wieży-pracowni. Poza tym musiała też na bieżąco prać i dbać, by herbata zawsze była gotowa o właściwej godzinie. Nie musiała już jednak gotować. Rumplestiltskin zawiesił ją w kulinarnych obowiązkach do odwołania, czyli prawdopodobnie do momentu, gdy usunie z zasięgu jej wszędobylskich palców wszystkie potencjalnie niebezpieczne słoiczki, puzderka i fiolki.

Wbrew pozorom ta mozolna praca nie była nawet w połowie tak straszna, jak można się było spodziewać. Belle, owszem, była wykończona i to do tego stopnia, że nie miała już siły na conocne opłakiwanie swojego podłego losu. Padała na siennik w swojej komnacie (czytaj: lochu) i zasypiała kamiennym snem, chrapiąc przy tym jak drwal. Jednak coś sprawiało, że sprzątanie szło znacznie szybciej i łatwiej, niż powinno. Wiadra wody były dziwnie lekkie, ilość ocalałych dywanów nadspodziewanie duża i mogłaby przysiąc, że meble naprawiały się same, gdy nie patrzyła.

Królewna uśmiechała się na te wszystkie przedziwne wypadki. Szybko domyśliła się, że Rumplestiltskin pomagał jej w sprzątaniu. Któregoś wieczoru odwiedziła nawet jego pracownię, by mu za to podziękować, ale on wyparł się zupełnie swojego udziału.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparł jej wtedy, siląc się na niewinny ton. – Po co niby miałbym ci pomagać? To twoja praca, która, swoją drogą, idzie ci beznadziejnie wolno. A teraz sio stąd! Ten wywar z magicznej żaby sam się nie doprawi. Sio!

Belle wzruszyła ramionami na tę szorstką odpowiedź i poszła zaparzyć mu herbaty przed pójściem spać. Skoro miał siedzieć w wieży do późna, warząc te swoje diabelskie mikstury, to niech chociaż ma coś ciepłego do picia.


	7. Epilog: Zupełnie jak w domu!

Mijały dni, tygodnie, w końcu minął miesiąc, a Belle dalej nie dostała pozwolenia na powrót do zajęć kulinarnych. Nie to, żeby narzekała. Och, zdecydowanie nie! Szczególnie, że jedzenie, które dostarczał przez cały ten czas Rumplestiltskin było nadspodziewanie dobre. Co prawda, były to głównie: pieczywo, ser, szynka, miód i dżem, rzadziej zupa, to jednak wszystko to było świeże i smaczne. Bez ciepłej strawy można się było całkiem nieźle obyć.

Jednak brak tego jednego zajęcia w jej grafiku, zaczął ją niepokoić. Czyżby aż tak źle gotowała? Pomijając niejadalny gulasz i zupę z boga bez twarzy, zapiekanki i omlety wychodziły jej wcale nieźle!

Belle kilkakrotnie zbierała się w sobie, by zapytać Rumplestiltskina o powód tego przedłużającego się zakazu, ale obawiała się potoku drwin i różnych innych złośliwości z jego strony. Niemal słyszała w głowie ten chichot wrednego chochlika i samo to wystarczało, by wybić jej ten pomysł z głowy.

Ta dziwaczna sytuacja miała się jednak wkrótce zmienić.

Pewnego dnia, gdy już odkurzyła dziwaczną kolekcję pucharów, lalek i innych drobiazgów, zrobiła pranie i pocerowała skarpetki, usłyszała swoje imię wołane gdzieś z góry.

– Idę! – odkrzyknęła, schowała igły i nici do pudełka i ruszyła w stronę, z której dobiegał głos.

Rumplestiltskin czekał na nią na drugim piętrze przy drzwiach do komnaty we wschodnim skrzydle.

– Tu jesteś! – ucieszył się. – Mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomości – zachichotał i uniósł w górę palec wskazujący – pierwsza: awansowałaś z mieszkanki lochu, na mieszkankę własnej, luksusowej komnaty w skrzydle wschodnim! Gratulacje! – zachichotał i płynnym gestem otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym była...

– Ściana książek? – zdziwiła się Belle. Za drzwiami bowiem od podłogi do sufitu piętrzyły się książki: małe książki, duże, w skórzanej oprawie i papierowej, stare i nowe. Dziewczyna wzięła pierwszą książkę z brzegu; niewielki, błękitny tomik i przeczytała na głos: – _Zbiór przepisów kulinarnych kuchni Zaczarowanego Lasu. Od grzybów do kartofli i jeszcze więcej_? – uniosła inną, wielką, w ciemnozielonej okładce: – _Proste porady: jak odróżnić trujące i magiczne substancje od nieszkodliwych i w pełni jadalnych?_

Rumplestiltskin wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i teatralnym gestem uniósł w górę drugi palec wskazujący:

– Druga wiadomość: wracasz do swoich kulinarnych obowiązków!

Belle oniemiała.

– Jak tylko przeczytasz je wszystkie! – dodał po chwili czarnoksiężnik.

– To dlatego tak długo trwał ten cały zakaz... – wymamrotała dziewczyna pod nosem.

– Oczywiście! – zawołał wesoło Rumplestiltskin. – Wiesz, jak trudno było zebrać wszystkie książki kulinarne z całego królestwa? Ale udało mi się! Teraz już nic nam nie grozi, bo w końcu nauczysz się gotować!

Belle spróbowała wejść do komnaty, ale natychmiast pospadały na nią ciężkie tomy i małe książeczki.

– Komnata jest twoja – zaśmiał się Rumple, po czym dodał półgębkiem – jak tylko ją posprzątasz. Wstydziłabyś się! – zarechotał – Taki bałagan! No już, hop, hop... – i z tymi słowami na ustach oddalił się sprężystym krokiem w stronę schodów na końcu korytarza.

Belle zaś, choć być może powinna, wcale nie czuła się obrażona. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaśmiała się pod nosem, spoglądając na stosy książek. Książki to w końcu książki. Nawet te kulinarne. No i własna komnata! Nie w lochu, nie wilgotna, ale taka z łóżkiem i szafkami. Widziała je pod górami kulinarnych woluminów; prawdziwe łóżko z baldachimem, regały na książki sięgające sufitu i duże okno. Promienie słońca wpadały przez nie, barwiąc świat na złoto. Królewna mogłaby przysiąc, że pod stosami tomów wszystko było nowe, czyste i pachnące. Od pościeli po dywany, zasłony i meble. Zupełnie jak w domu!

– Dziękuję! – zawołała za Rumplestiltskinem, przyciskając książki do piersi.

– Nie ma za co, złotko! – odkrzyknął jej i zniknął za załomem korytarza.


End file.
